


Have a Heart (Don't Break It)

by Writangel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Smitten Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writangel/pseuds/Writangel
Summary: Lance and Keith's first kiss.Trying to get back into writing again and I wrote a drabble. Not connected to a story (yet) but if you guys like it I'll write more!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Have a Heart (Don't Break It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanfic ever. I haven't written in ages and I figured I would write about the pairing I love most. Please leave comments or kudos if you like it! I'll probably write more and make it a thing if there's encouragement.

Lance turns towards the hall in a daze, his head filled with thoughts and epiphanies that come together in rapid succession and clarity. Keith had really said that about him? Suddenly, his heart feels more full than it ever has before, and his face doesn’t feel big enough to contain the grin that has spread across it. He breaks into a run towards Keith room, breathless by the time he reaches it. He knocks loudly, not caring about his overeagerness. The door slides open, revealing a surprised Keith standing at his desk, a book in hand. Keith meets his gaze as Lance walks over to him, determined. 

“Lance?” Keith starts, a look of worry on his face, no doubt in response to the serious look on Lance’s—the look of determination for what he’s about to do next. Keith turns to him, putting his book down. Lance takes long strides over to him. 

“Is everything ok—”

Lance surges forward and pulls Keith into his arms, silencing him with a kiss. He kisses him deeply, Keith’s parted lips allowing for the perfect angle. Hands moving up to cradle Keith’s face, he strokes his cheeks with his thumbs, running his fingers through his unruly hair. Keith’s hands hover over his back, before resting lightly on his shoulders. Pressing one more lingering kiss to soft, pouted lips, Lance pulls back, staring into Keith’s wide eyes. He pants softly, purple eyes huge and endless. 

I could die here, Lance thinks. 

Then the panic sets in.

Keith stares unspeaking, mouth still open. 

“Um,” Lance starts. “Oh God, I read this wrong didn’t I?”

Keith continues to stare, seemingly frozen. 

“Uh, shit—I’ll just..”

Lance suddenly becomes very, very, conscious of his arms still wrapped around Keith’s waist, and retracts them like Keith is fire and he’s just been burned. He runs a hand through his hair, the other on his hip. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll just get out of here and uh, leave you to your book,” He says, making a gesture towards the forgotten book on Keith’s desk. Keith is still looking at him, hands still frozen in the air, like they’re still grasping onto Lance’s shoulders. 

Lance stands there for a moment longer, hoping, begging, that Keith will say something. But his silence is torture, and Lance feels the absolute horror and mortification settle in. His face burns with shame, and he can’t bring himself to meet Keith’s eyes any longer. He nods to himself and turns towards the door. “Right. I’ll just—”

Suddenly, Keith seems to snap out of it. “Wait,” he says, a choked quality to his voice. He grabs Lance’s arm, pulling him back in, and Lance’s chest fills with hope. Keith grabs Lance’s cheeks with shaking hands, and pulls him down to meet his lips. 

And Lance is in heaven. 

He dies with every press of Keith’s warm lips to his own, and he angles his head so that they slide together in the most perfect way, pressing close, close, close to Keith until he feels like they must be joined together. He finds himself pushing forward, feet moving almost mindlessly until Keith’s back hits the wall. Keith gasps, arms looped tightly around Lance’s neck. Lance takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss further, sliding his tongue in and licking at the roof of Keith’s mouth with a hum. Keith breathes deeply through his nose, fingers tightening in Lance’s shirt. A soft “mm” escapes him, and Lance feels a spark of heat rush downward. Keith pulls back, cheeks a bright pink and lips red and bruised from kisses. His hands move downward to Lance’s shoulders, fingers fiddling almost unconsciously with his shirt. Staring into his blue eyes, Keith breaths quickly. Lance moves in again, but is stopped by a hand on his chest. Keith narrows his eyes, but there is no heat behind them. 

“You have some explaining to do,” he says. 

Lance laughs sheepishly, catching his breath. 

“Aha, yeah I guess I do.”

Keith rolls his eyes and steps out between Lance and the wall, and Lance misses his warmth and the press of his body immediately. He walks over to his bed and sits, looking up at Lance expectantly. 

“Care to explain why you barged into my room and jumped me?”

“Ok, I didn’t jump you—”

“What would you call it then?” 

Lance looks at Keith, eyes flashing, only to see Keith smirking at him playfully. Lance smiles. It will always be like this, won’t it? Driving each other crazy even though they just had their tongues down each other’s throats. Lance moves to sit next to him, their arms and thighs touching. Lance takes Keith’s hands in his own, heart rate picking up at the blush that spreads over Keith’s cheeks. Lance looks away, his face heating up as well. 

Damn Keith and his beautiful face. 

“Allura told me about what you said on Olkarion.” 

Keith ducks his head, silky bangs covering his eyes. “You weren’t supposed to hear about that.” 

“Well I did anyway,” Lance laughs and squeezes Keith’s hand. He tilts his chin up and looks into his eyes, heart warming at the redness of his cheeks. He laughs again. 

“Your blush is so obvious.” He grins. “Your cheeks are so red.” 

“Shut up,” Keith curses. 

“Thank you,” Lance says, cupping his face with his hand.

Keith leans into it and covers Lance’s hand with his own, eyes softening. “I meant every word.” He says, words so quiet Lance almost can’t hear him. But he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or leave kudos if you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
